


3 Words.

by Prescottpower



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prescottpower/pseuds/Prescottpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt request I did a loooong time ago.</p><p>You can read it (again) here: http://prescottpower.tumblr.com/post/145128012361/3-words</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Words.

The scars that clustered like a miserable gallery on his forearm faded away with time,  
but, boy, did they leave him mentally fucked.  
Slumped on the navy blue wall, sitting on a bed hard as a rock, his thoughts splattered and intertwined with each other. So many thoughts. Too many.

When would they just stop?

He had no single idea how Max had discovered...everything, that was held as a secret.  
There was a side to him that thanked her for it, and a side that completely dreaded it.  
That sick photography fuck was scooped up and perished to prison, and all the prescott's were suddenly vanishing from this shithole of a town.  
You could find Arcadia Bay’s formerly richest and only Prescott, in the clean walls of the Asylum.  
Exhaustively waiting for his daily dose of therapy, as if talking to these pricks actually helped him.  
He knew he shouldn’t be so nasty. All these years that flown by, all the nights crying, and pleading, shouldn’t he be grateful that he was finally on the road to recovery?  
But he could still feel it…  
The wires in his head snapping, his thoughts over flooding, his heart thumping and the gun…  
The sculpted piece of metal shook in his hands and the loud noise that came with the squeeze of a finger.  
He could still see it so clearly in his head,  
Chloe Price falling to the ground, her eyes wide open. Shocked. Then dead. He could still see it, the blood on the ground, why was there so much of it?   
With a single motion of his head, he banged on the wall, numb to every feeling. Numb to the people around him, the people clueless.

He didn’t change, as much as he wanted to.  
Everyday, he remained as bitter as before.  
Angry.  
Suicidal.  
Depressed.  
Digging his nails into his skin, and immediately yelled at for doing it…  
He didn’t change, didn’t learn, just existed in a cold, and bare room.

It had been so long that Nathan had seen any physical being.  
He craved attention, affection, on the other hand he craved the death sentence for humanity.

The last visitor he had was his father.  
Sean strutted into the room with his dead, beady eyes locked onto what could’ve been the greatest son.  
He pulled up a chair onto the side of the bed, and shoved a paper into Nathan’s chest.  
It declared officially the disownment of Nathan by his father.  
You’d expect him to weep, but he signed the paper with a smile and waved goodbye.  
The best news in months.

But, here she was.  
Standing with her legs together, one arm clinging to the other, her doe eyes staring down.  
Her skin sickly pale, and her hair stuck to her face.  
Max Caulfield. 

Nathan lifted himself up, his back against the wall, eyes attentive, locked onto a seemingly frightened face.  
“What do you want?”  
She looked at him, eyes puffy, could’ve been crying,  
“What could you possibly want with...me?”

She walked forward, awkwardly, the silent patter of her Converse on a tile floor.  
An objective in mind, but not known to Nathan.  
He backed into the wall, wondering what she was doing.

Max sat down on the side of him.  
Her hands dug into the itchy fabric of his blanket, tears started to trickle down the sides of her Ocean Blue eyes.  
Nathan stared in wonder.

Then it was sudden,   
Her arms in a flash had swung over him, her face buried in his neck.  
He jumped, very confused, and startled but soon had hugged back.

It was 3 words.  
3 words that changed him.

Clinging to him like life support,  
She whispered…

“I forgive you.”


End file.
